


a light preamble

by MG0423



Category: Golden Wind - Fandom, Part 5 - Fandom, Vento Aureo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Narrative study, Story Analysis, Story summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG0423/pseuds/MG0423
Summary: In the wake of the great news of having a Vento Aureo anime adaptation every friday there’s also many misconceptions about this story coming to light.





	a light preamble

**Author's Note:**

> This is wordy and I absolutely needed a beta for this but is not something so serious. I tried piecing together what part 5 is essentially as a narrative for me. To clear my head mostly. I love this series and hearing fan opinions about it so feedback of any kind is welcome.

This is a story of a good guy stuck in an irreparable cycle of corruption.

 

There’s only so much kindness one can do in the darkest of situations. Hope for a better future is currently lost in the face of such an overpowering dilemma. Days bleeding into each other following the increasingly reminder that fate is a rather cruel life concept.

 

The subject at hand continues with his days; promptly attempting to make the best out of his situation; providing a helping hand whenever possible in a world of wrongness all around. This is what he’s managed to do so far but down the line of repetiviness, something happens. As disheartening as it is expected, a realization makes itself known to Bruno Buccellati one of these graying days:

 

His heart has begun dying.

 

Battered down into helplessness; with the prospect that his actions feed into corruption more than retracting from it, Bruno Buccellati’s days ahead become clear in bleakness. An absolute expanse of everything but hope.

 

And this is his story. As well as the story of the people that surround him. His subordinates,friends and peers. There is no plot in the narrative ahead except for the continuous repetition of the day-to-day crime with the good natured yet scarce show of goodness somewhere in between; so small and microscopic in the grand scheme of irreparable evil.

 

A rather tragic piece of narrative this is, you might say, yet there’s more to it. I think this addition makes this story’s fame.

 

Regaining hope. Believing in a way out. This is also a story of courage and resolve. A story about believing in the chase and fight more so than the outcome of said things. Putting all bets in what should be right rather than what /could/ be right. This is the story of the golden wind.

 

Serene purpose almost invisible to the naked eye. Guiding and quiet light in the face of such blinding picture of bleakness. Behind the scenes resolve almost naive in its optimism. But this is what this world needs. This is what the world needs more of. Not blind sacrifice but calculated courage in the face of what we think is impossible.

 

Bruno Buccellati meets the much needed and impossible twist to his story on a fateful dayin spring. Showered in gold with resolute eyes; enters Giorno Giovanna.


End file.
